The New Girl
by ever afters
Summary: I was the girl who was labelled as the loser and the girl who was supposed to fall in love with the good guy and yet fell in love with the biggest jerk. But this year, everything's going to change. A lot. Summary's inside.
1. Chapter 1

**_WARNING: OOC Rose Weasley_**

* * *

><p><em>I was always the girl behind the curtain, the girl who hid her face in her hair, the girl who was like an open book for everyone to read, the girl who was labelled as the loser, and the girl who was supposed to fall in love with the good guy and yet fell in love with the biggest jerk. But this year, everything's going to change. A lot.<em>

Chapter 1

I am Rose Nymphadora Weasley, the first born of Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley. People say I look a lot like my mother, including her brains for that matter, except my curly auburn red hair that fell on my shoulders and the twinkle in my eye that says I'm trouble. But, I was not like the other Weasleys; they were all loud, fun, out-going, friendly, confident, beautiful, handsome, and brave, while I was the quiet, shy, bookish, and ugly Rose.

As you probably already know, Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley are the best of friends of The Harry Potter. They are the Golden Trio, the people who saved us all from the wrath of Voldemort. Because of this, people treat the Weasleys and Potters differently. Our family was often featured in The Daily Prophet. People stare, or sometimes even bow to us when we pass by. My parents told us to just greet them and smile. But I didn't like the attention, at all. I didn't like that people made friends with me because I was the daughter of their heroes. I didn't like that they expect me to be as great as my family. I didn't like that I actually didn't like this at all. I loved my family. I could have never asked for more. They were perfect. They understood me.

I remember when I first left for Hogwarts.

"_I love you, Rosie. Take care of yourself. We'll always be here for you." My mother whispered in my ear as I hugged her goodbye._

"_Rosie, I know you'll make us proud! I love you." My father said, who was grinning at me._

_Suddenly, my father froze as he stared at something behind me. I turned to look and saw the most beautiful family. The man was pale and had gray eyes; he looked young to be a father. He also looked happy, but you can also see the sadness in his eyes. The woman, whom I think was his wife, was lovely. Their son was also rather charming. He had pale skin like his father, blue-gray eyes that looked cold and distant, and beautiful blond hair._

"_What's wrong, Dad?" I asked my father, who was looking at me wide-eyed._

"_Rosie, you have to beat that kid in every test, okay?" My father joked._

_I smiled, as my mother hit him on the head._

"_Ow! I was only kidding for Merlin's sake!" My father yelled, while he rubbed the back of his neck._

"_Don't take it seriously, Rosie. Just do your best." My mother smiled at me thoughtfully._

"_I love you, Mom and Dad. I'll miss you." I whispered as we said our final goodbyes._

_They both kissed my forehead and waved goodbye as I went on the train._

_I looked for Albus Potter, the second son of Uncle Harry. He was my best friend; I told him everything. He had jet-black hair, and beautiful green eyes that I knew would make girls in Hogwarts chasing after him. We were of the same age, but were total opposites. He loved making friends, playing Quidditch, parties and pranks._

_I found him on the last compartment with James and Fred talking animatedly with him._

"_Albus, I have been looking for you." I said, as I sat beside him._

"_Sorry, Rosie." Albus whispered._

_I smiled._

Albus and I were sorted into different houses, he was sorted in Slytherin (well, he was cunning and a natural prankster) and I in Gryffindor. The pale, blond boy who was Scorpius Malfoy was sorted in Slytherin.

As time flew by, Scorpius became evident. He started bullying me. He hurt me with his words; he made fun of me. Albus and I started to drift apart; we still talked but not like before. Scorpius constantly fought with Albus and me.

Even though, Scorpius hurt me- I fell for him. I fancied him. I don't know, maybe because even when he constantly hurt me, I knew he didn't mean it. I can see the sadness in his eyes even when he laughed with his Slytherin friends.

During 5th year, Scorpius heard that I fancied him, and he used it to hurt me more. He said words that I would never, ever forget for they left a cut deep in my heart.

'_Why would I ever date someone like you, Weasley? I can't even imagine who would want to date someone as ugly as you.' _

I will never forget his face as he said that; it had pure disgust and hatred all over his face. I was revolted, and shocked; he never hurt me that much before. I was suddenly overcome with thoughts that maybe he was serious when he teased my appearance, and attitude. Realizing that, I cried. A lot.

Suddenly, I became the girl who hid behind the curtain, the girl who hid her face in her hair, the girl who was like an open book for everyone to read, the girl who was labelled as the loser, and the girl who was supposed to fall in love with the good guy and yet fell in love with the biggest jerk.

This was what I wanted, right? For people not to treat me differently just because I was the daughter of Hermione and Ron Weasley. I wanted this, because I would rather be a friendless loser than have a lot of friends who secretly hate me.

Scorpius and his friends continued to hurt me emotionally. I continued to ignore them and be the strong, shy yet the most brilliant witch in Hogwarts. My professors loved me. The paintings talked to me, while my cousins took care of me.

I was in 6th year and all was well when Scorpius suddenly asked me on a date. I was dumbstruck; I froze. But I said yes and he smiled.

The next day, he took me to Hogsmeade. We were having a great time, and I thought we were going to be friends. He bought me sweets and we walked around, ignoring the people staring at us. The day flew by too fast for my liking, I even saw him looking disappointed that we had to get back. When he walked me to the Gryffindor Common Room, he kissed me goodbye. I was shocked; I stood there frozen and just staring at his retreating form.

I spent days looking for him to talk about it but he ignored me. I was utterly confused.

Until one day, I finally caught up with him and asked him what was wrong. He looked at me as if I was dirt and yelled in front of everyone in the Great Hall:

'_As if I would really date you, Weasley. It was a joke. Don't you get it? I have been ignoring you so that there was no need for me to tell you the truth and be made fun of but you asked for it. So there you have it!' _

I stood there like a statue, just staring at him in pure disbelief. I couldn't believe it. I actually thought he _might _like me. I continued to stand there and stare at him as my cousins stood up and tried to hex Scorpius into oblivion until I yelled them to stop.

"_Stop!" I yelled._

My family stopped, and looked at me in shock. I never yelled. Everyone was staring at me now, even the professors while Scorpius just stood there, smirking at me. I can hear other people chuckling as if this was so funny. As if hurting me was this fun.

I stared at Scorpius with pure hatred etched on my face.

"_I can't believe this." I muttered, as tears threatened to flow from my eyes._

"_Well, believe it Weasley." Scorpius said, as he smirked at me._

So, I did the only thing I could think of and hexed him with a body-binding spell and I punched him in face.

"_I hate you!" I yelled, and kicked him in the groin._

I stared at Scorpius who had a bleeding nose and was staring at me in shock. I looked at my family and saw them staring and looking proudly at me too. I looked at my fellow students and professors, and saw them staring at me too. So, I ran. I ran away, from all the stares given by the students and smiles given to me by my family, to my room.

I cried all night after that. My cousins tried to open the door and comfort me, but I wouldn't budge. They told me it was okay, and that he deserved it. That's when I thought how much I wanted to _change_, how much I wanted to make the people who hurt me _beg_ for forgiveness.

I finally went out of my room.

Throughout the school year I never spoke to anyone. I wouldn't even answer any of the professors' questions when they called my attention; I was like a living statue or robot. I still got full marks on my exams. My cousins were worried; they owled my parents and told them of my behaviour. I told them I was fine and smiled. They didn't believe me but they trusted me. They knew I had everything under control.

For the duration of summer, I started my plan. I received my Head Girl badge, and prepared myself. I talked to my family a lot now. They noticed the changes in me, the way I dressed, the way I smiled, the way I spoke, _everything._ They didn't ask me about it and still accepted me; my family gazed at me fondly. Like they knew that I was trying to change.

I can't wait for Scorpius and his friends to see me.

I smirked.

Summer has finally ended and 7th year has begun.

I bid my parents good bye and started toward the train, ignoring all the stares I got and willing myself not to run away.

And as I set foot on the train, everyone who saw me gasped and stared at me like I was some three-headed dog.

* * *

><p><strong>Soo? What do you think? :)<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

_Summer has finally ended and 7th year has begun._

_I bid my parents good bye and started toward the train, ignoring all the stares I got and willing myself not to run away._

_And as I set foot on the train, everyone who saw me gasped and stared at me like I was some three-headed dog._

"Rose.. Weasley?" A dark-haired, Ravenclaw asked me hesitantly.

"Yes?" I replied, smiling at her sweetly.

This seemed to surprise them all. Since everyone's mouths fell open, and they continued to gawk at me.

"Uh." The dark-haired, Ravenclaw faltered.

"You are?" I asked her.

I have learned that changing requires befriending. Since your inner circle defines your reputation in a school such as Hogwarts.

"Me?" She asked, pointing at herself.

I nodded.

Well, this seems to have shocked everyone; it even made the Ravenclaws act thoughtless.

"Oh, uh- Sheena McMillan." The dark-haired, Ravenclaw stuttered.

"Nice to meet you, Sheena McMillan." I smiled.

I turned on my heel to search for the Weasleys, willing myself not to blush as everyone continued to stare at me.

"Hugo! Give it back!"

Ah, Lily. It is easy to find the Weasleys, what with their constant screaming and bickering.

I went to the carriage in which the scream came from and entered.

I found Hugo pinned on the floor under Lily, a blonde girl seated on Albus' lap, Dominique snogging a dark-haired boy, Molly, Lucy, Roxanne, and Louis playing Exploding Snap, and the Scamander twins discussing the latest Quidditch game with Liam Finnegan.

What can I say? The Weasley family is huge and crazy.

"Lily, get off of Hugo. Hugo, return that to Lily." I ordered them, crossing my perfectly tanned arms in my chest.

Lily and Hugo did what they were told and joined in Molly's game of Exploding Snap.

My cousins knew what I was up to. They knew I was changing myself for a reason; a reason I haven't told anyone except Lily. Lily helped me change myself into The New Rose Weasley; the finesse, hot, well-informed on fashion, Quidditch-fan, cheerful, beautiful Rose Weasley. My wardrobe was now full of pink, white, blue, yellow, black (almost all colors really) shorts, skirts, jeans, heels, blouses, and anything related to making me look like one of the Popular Crowd.

"Lily." I poked Lily in the ribs.

"What?" She asked me, her eyes still on the game.

"Let's talk."

She looked at me with her ever-perfect eyebrow raised and nodded.

"Okay, what happened?" Lily asked me as soon as we were seated in a secluded corner of the carriage.

"They stared at me." I replied.

"Good."

"Then, I met Sheena McMillan."

"Oh, good. She's a good person."

"Yeah. But I thought I needed to be in the "In Crowd"." I rolled my eyes, at my use of air quotation marks.

"Yes. That's easy. All of your cousins and your brother are the front-runners of the In Crowd. It's good because you met someone new. You need a lot of friends. Having a lot of friends' means you're popular."

I sighed.

"How about Scorpius Malfoy?" I muttered venomously.

"He's one of the In Crowd too, since he's a Malfoy."

"How do I become a part of your group?"

"You already are."

"What?"

"You have been since before. It was just you locked yourself up in your room or in the library."

Oh.

"Oh. Sorry." I smiled apologetically.

Lily patted me on the back, and laughed.

"What do we do next?" I asked.

"Go with the flow. Everything will go on from here. People will start talking about you, guys will start asking you out-" I rolled my eyes. "Malfoy will notice you, and you break his heart." Lily continued.

I nodded.

That was our plan. Make Scorpius Malfoy fall in love with me, and then break his heart into tiny little shards of glass. I'm quite sure his heart is made of glass.

"Well, I have to go to the Heads' meeting." I told Lily.

"I heard Malfoy's the Head Boy." Lily teased.

I hit her arm playfully and left.

Scorpius Malfoy. The obnoxious, slimy Slytherin who started this all. Why did his perfect being have to come to my life? Why did I have to fall in love with him? Why did he have to break my heart? Why did he have to make fun of me when I did absolutely nothing to him? Why did he have to be so foul?

These questions continued to run through my mind when I fell backwards from hitting something hard, tall and-

"Would you watch where you're going?" The tall, hard, masculine figure screamed at me.

"So-sorry." I mumbled, rubbing my head.

"Here." The figure offered his hand.

Merlin, I'm dizzy.

I took his hand and stood up.

"Ow. Why are the walls moving? Please tell them to stop moving." I pleaded to the figure in front of me.

He looked at me like I was crazy and grabbed my arm.

"Weasley?" The figure asked, smirking.

Smirking?

"Who else? Ugh, oww." I replied, grabbing his arms.

"Oh Merlin. I'll take you to the Heads' Compartment." He muttered, grabbing my waist.

Suddenly, I was floating and everything turned black.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you aren't too disappointed. Leave a review telling me what you think :) Let me know if you think I should continue this too, so that I'll be inspired to continue writing this. ;) Thank you!<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**And because of your sweet and amazing reviews, I have decided to update today. Haha! Thank you so much! ;)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3<strong>

"Uuugh." I groaned.

"Weasley." A silent, refined drawl came from beside me.

Huh?

I jerked upright, and instantly regretted it. My head hurt, and everything was spinning around me.

"Careful there, you might faint- _again_."

Huh?

Last I remember, I was walking to the Heads' compartment, thinking of Scorpius Malfoy-

"Weasley, are you alright?"

"No. Obviously." I groaned, and fell back on the bed.

I was utterly confused. Where was I? What happened? And who was this guy beside me?

"Hey, what happened? Why am I here? And who are you?" I asked, turning myself to face him.

I froze, and stared at the smirking figure in front of me.

Were my eyes deceiving me? Was this really Scorpius Malfoy in front of me? What was he doing here, anyway?

"Speechless now, are we?" Scorpius asked, sneering.

You have to do this, Rose. You can't let him rule your life forever.

"What, in Merlin's beard, are you doing here?" I yelled, hitting him with a pillow.

"Ow! So much for showing your gratitude!" Scorpius yelled back, grabbing the pillow from my hand's grip.

"Why would I even thank you?" I retorted, raising my eyebrow.

What? Lily trained me well.

"Well, I brought you here. In fact, I carried you."

Oh. So, the intoxicating smell I kept inhaling was his. Merlin's beard. He was the tall, masculine figure I bumped into.

"Why would I thank you? You're the reason I'm even here!" I yelled, glaring at him.

"Now, now don't blame me for your clumsiness." Scorpius retorted, wiggling his long, slender finger at me.

I growled, and hid myself under the pillow.

"I see the Head Girl's awake."

I jerked upright and stared at Professor McGonagall wide-eyed.

"Sorry Professor McGonagall." I mumbled, while straightening my clothes and running my hand through my tousled red curls.

Scorpius smirked.

Why did he have to be here, again?

"You may leave, Mister Malfoy. Your presence isn't required right now. Thank you." Professor McGonagall said, glancing at Scorpius.

"Yes Professor. Though, the Head Girl hasn't thanked me yet." Scorpius smirked.

I gaped at him.

"Miss Weasley?" Professor McGonagall asked, raising her bushy eyebrow.

"Thank you, Scorpius." I mumbled, staring at my feet.

"Sure thing, Weasel." Scorpius smirked, as he stood and left.

I glared at his retreating figure.

Wait. I thought he was Head Boy? Why wasn't he needed here when it's the Heads' meeting?

"Professor McGonagall, sorry I'm late."

I turned and saw a tall, handsome young boy standing in the doorway panting. He had jet-black hair, and chocolate brown eyes. Lysander Scamander.

I gawked at him.

"You're the Head Boy?" I asked Lysander, shaking my head.

"Yeap." Lysander grinned at me.

"Oh Merlin!" I ran and tackled him to the ground, laughing.

Lysander laughed and started to get up.

"I can't believe you all lied to me!" I pouted, stomping my right foot.

"We were just teasing you; it was fun by the way." Lysander laughed.

I glared at him.

Professor McGonagall cleared her throat.

"Will you please take your seats, Miss Weasley and Mister Scamander?" Professor McGonagall asserted.

"Sorry." I mumbled, taking the seat on the front right of the Professor's table.

"No need for formalities, Professor." Lysander grinned, winking at Professor McGonagall.

Professor McGonagall chuckled.

Lysander Scamander was a seventh year Gryffindor just like me. He was the Gryffindor Quidditch Captain, third smartest wizard and one of the bachelors of Hogwarts. He was a family friend of ours, spending Christmas and New Years' in The Burrow with the whole family. We were best of friends since birth. He was my contradictory. He was outgoing, funny, charming, laid-back, athletic, and friendly. He was perfect.

Why didn't I just fall in love with him?

"You're right, Lysander. Well then, let's proceed." Professor McGonagall started.

Lysander smiled and winked at me.

I blushed and averted my eyes elsewhere.

It would have been easier if I was in love with Lysander. After all, he fancied me years ago. Lysander showed interest in me during fifth year, and I wasn't a changed girl then. He was _really_ perfect. He took me out to Hogsmeade a couple of times, bought me flowers and chocolates, and studied with me in the library. And yet, I can't seem to get over the blonde-haired, egotistical, evil Scorpius Malfoy. What was wrong with me? Do I have a thing for blondes? Uck.

I guess I have to let everything run its' course. I'll get over Scorpius soon enough, right?

Wait. Scorpius brought me here. He talked to me. He wasn't entirely evil to me. He even carried me. Was he already falling in my trap? Good, then. This was entirely his fault. He wanted this. I shouldn't feel guilty when he didn't even stop and think of my feelings when he made fun of me. This was the reason I felt like dirt. Nobody treated me like a person. They treated me like I was some toy to be played with. And I was Ron and Hermione Weasley's first daughter, yet they didn't show even a little respect.

But it was also my fault. If I hadn't been this way, if I didn't so much like a loser maybe they wouldn't have treated me that way. But I wasn't a loser. I liked myself. Heck, I loved myself. I was okay with my life. I didn't need any friends, I had my family. I didn't need someone to whisper sweet endearments in my ear, someone to hug me when I was cold, someone to wipe away my tear when I was sad, someone to make my blood rush up to my cheeks, and someone to make me laugh when I was distraught. I had my family. Everything was perfect, until Scorpius Malfoy disrupted all that and brought my walls down. He entered my life without permission, and look where it's gotten me? Pain. Never ending pain.

I was tired.

Tired of all the pain, of all the crying and of all the lies. I had to leave. I had to run away. And the only solution was for me to change. For me to be someone different, someone they can't touch, someone they can't hurt. Someone who could mask all her emotions, someone who could hurt others. It was easy. I had everything. I wasn't the smartest witch of Hogwarts for nothing.

Ow. My head hurts.

"Do you understand?" Professor McGonagall asked, interrupting my thoughts.

I nodded and smiled at her.

"Good. We're almost there, so change into your robes." Professor McGonagall ordered.

"Yes Professor. Thank you." Lysander and I smiled.

Lysander and I stood up and walked to the door. He held the door open for me, and I grinned. I started to walk back to my compartment when Lysander caught up with me.

"So, Rose. I know something." Lysander said, smirking at me.

I raised my eyebrow.

"Well, aside from the fact that I know a lot of things-" Lysander started.

I hit his arm playfully, and laughed.

"Ow! Kidding! Kidding!" Lysander laughed.

"So what is it?" I asked.

"Oh yeah. I know that you didn't hear a thing Professor McGonagall told us back there." He said, pointing to the Heads' Compartment and smirking.

I rolled my eyes.

"How do you know?" I asked.

"So, I was right!" Lysander grinned.

"Hypothetically speaking, If I wasn't listening then what were _we_ talking about?" I asked, stressing on the word _we_.

Lysander smirked.

"I'll play." He chuckled.

"Good." I winked.

"So, she talked about the upcoming Quidditch games, parties, rules, and our Heads' Common Room."

"How about the patrols?"

"And that."

"Looks like I listened." I smirked.

Lysander rolled his beautiful chocolate brown eyes.

"So, what's our password?" I asked.

"Dumbledore."

"That's so obvious." I muttered.

Lysander laughed.

We continued to talk about Head Duties when we arrived in our compartment.

"Hey, Rosie!" Albus grinned.

"Rose!"

"Hey, Lysander."

"Rosie."

"Scamander!"

I scowled at them.

"What?" They all asked at once, raising their arms in mock surrender.

Lysander and I looked at each other and laughed.

"Hey!" Albus yelled.

I laughed.

"What?" Lily asked, exasperated.

"You lied to me!" I accused, successfully stopping myself from bursting into a fit of giggles.

They looked at Lysander and I then went back to what they were doing.

Oh, they were so guilty.

"You all look so guilty, you know." I rolled my eyes.

"Sorry, Rosie! We just wanted to have some fun. You just looked so funny when we told you Scorpius Malfoy was the Head Boy." Lucy exclaimed, bursting into a fit of giggles.

I glared at them.

Soon, we were all laughing our butts off on the floor.

I love my family.

"Alright! Alright, Professor McGonagall told us to start changing into our school robes." I announced, after ten minutes of rolling on the floor laughing.

They all groaned but stood up and started to change.

After ten minutes of falling, bumping, laughing and joking, we finally arrived.

Well, let the year begin!

* * *

><p><strong>So, did you like it? I'm quite happy about this ;) See, many reviews make me update so fast. Haha! Leave a review then? ;)<strong>

**Scorpius: Leave a review, pretty little things! *wink wink***

**Rose: You're disgusting, Malfoy.**

**Scorpius: Is someone a little jealous? *pout***

**Rose: In your dreams, annoying prat.**

**Scorpius: Yes, I do dream about you, Rosie..**

**Rose: Eck! Come on, leave a review so he'll leave me aloone! *begs***


End file.
